Devices such as a television, personal computer, laptop, mobile phone, and other portable devices can be used for listening to audio content and watching audio-visual content. These content-rendering devices are advancing at a rapid pace thereby providing enhanced features to users. Concomitant with such advancements is the availability of high speed networks. A user may use the content-rendering devices to access and render content via the communication network. With a multitude of features and content options available on the content rendering devices, the user may want to seamlessly navigate between different devices while a given content is being rendered.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.